


Impossible to say

by rawrr20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Eventual Smut???, F/F, Fleur is forward but reserved at the same time, GP!Hermione, Hermione has anxiety, Miscommunication, Plot?idk im kinda winging it have some ideas tho, Veela Mates, angst but only a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrr20/pseuds/rawrr20
Summary: Hermione ends up taking a wrong turn and is left stranded in a forest. Only after accidentally finding somewhere to stay does she come face to face with the most powerful veela clan in France.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	1. Danger Granger

**Author's Note:**

> So this first fic is kind of shaky. Hopefully i'll improve with time. I don't own any of the Harry potter characters this is just fun to write about.

Chapter 1 Danger Granger

Hermione had never been one not to follow protocol or break any rules for that matter. In fact she'd never been one to step a toe out of line any thoughts bordering dangerous or troublesome were quickly apprehended and shut down by her sensible judgment, so when she found herself in the a middle of a vast forest filled with intimidating trees that were so foreign to her she knew she had fucked up....

After a mere half an hour of continuous stumbling through the labyrinth of trees she decided to retreat to a secluded damp and moist spot, under a thin but sturdy tree to the centre of the forest . Her thoughts were beginning to betray her and her anxiety was beginning to settle in, heightening with every apprehensive filled second.

She attempted on focusing on her breathing remembering her partly useless but necessary anxiety session with her therapist. They had quite exasperatedly instructed her to listen to her breathing and focus on bringing it back to its ordinary rhythmic state. It had helped in the few moments she had felt her anxiety rising however a small seed of doubt began to form poisoning her mind that in this case her efforts would be of no hope unable to penetrate through the thick suffocating mask of anxiety that was fixated on enveloping her in dread and worry. With frightening speed she pushed the dangerous thought out of her mind what good would it do her to entertain such dubious thoughts such as this . After a moment, with reluctant but impressive strength Hermione returned back to her breathing activity feeling a sprouting sensation of relief as she began to register the vanishing shakiness of her breath. Several seconds after her breathing had stabilised she brought out a fancy but tired looking pen her father had given to her as a kid, although weary looking and worn out with what only one could presume as time it was the closest reminder she had to her father. She had cherished it when he had given it to her, remembering how she had almost attacked the man by jumping on him with such speed and excitement only one would know a child could possess. She remembered fond but strong loving arms surrounding her like a blanket of warmth returning back her excitement and appreciation. Then she remem-

**RRRRRRAGGHHHH!!!**

Hermione's head reflectively snapped to the area of where she had no doubtfully heard the sound come from. With attentive ears and eyes anticipating the next following movements of the forest she was sure would follow her intelligent mind kicked into hard drive. Although feeling the increasing signs of her anxiety returning , her mind remained sharp even in the midst of panic, a skill she was so proudly grateful to possess. Using her mind to scan through the possible suggestions of what the noise could be whilst also mirroring it to previous sounds she had heard she realized she could only come up with one reasonable outcome...

 **'Fuck!'** she thought

The wild noise had sounded untamed, animalistic and feral at most there was a feline but birdlike ring to it that for some reasons unknown brought inexplicable joy to the brunettes ears. However before she could evaluate and ponder on the unanswerable and strange thought she was quickly tossed out of her mind with what she could only describe as loud but soft amounts of shuffling coming from the north of the forest. Without even recognizing her actions, her feet carried her through the woods and an insurmountable strength surged within her as she flied through the trees searching for an exit, an out from this terrible nightmare she was living in. All of a sudden as if the gods had recognized her situation and her desperate cries of help, they took pity on her. Continuing to race through the forest she became aware of a distant light it was so very far away however it offered her a deep warming sense of hope as she willed her feet to meet the safe haven. As she grew closer she recognized the light was too bright, too vivid, too real it could only be described as artificial. Artificial she thought over the word.

**'Come on granger that can only mean civilisation, PEOPLE'**

Narrowing near to the light she had accustomed to as safety she felt the eyes of someone no something watching her intently from behind. The indescribable feeling to look behind to categorize this being and to make sense of it

Near so overwhelmed Hermione. With new found strength she rapidly sped to the light and fell almost impressively on to the floor of where the entrance of the light should've been. Taking a deep breath of relief she looked up and was almost knocked out with nausea as she slowly looked around to see faces of such inhumane beauty staring down at her. However only after a brief few fleeting seconds she gave into the overwhelming nausea and passed out her face hitting the ground with a gentle thud.


	2. I can do weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to make this chapter longer but decided to post it anyway. Hermione's thoughts are in bold.

Hermione awoke with shallow breaths. Her forehead was stained with sweat and her clothes had not fared well either. Desperately trying to make sense of her surroundings she felt her body near collapse in exhaustion after several unsuccessful attempts to sit up right. Feeling pretty fucking useless she exasperatedly resulted in laying back down onto the welcoming mattress and pulpy sheets sprawled beneath her. Closing her eyes in an attempt to clear her head she began to arrange her now active thoughts. Only a few seconds passed before the events of last night came back crashing down on her carrying an immense weight of realization. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she thought back on the heavenly beings staring down at her. Most of their faces a mixture of shock and trepidation, others with amused confusion and even some with burning irritation and rage. However other than remembering their unnatural beauty her mind could not supply her with much other knowledge..

Flickering her eyes open almost suddenly, Hermione registered thin snippets of the familiar light from earlier entering the room illuminating its breath taking grandeur and elegance. A deep sigh escaped her mouth as she innocently marvelled at the fanciness and splendour of the designs etched across the room. Cataloguing every detail she could make out from the dimming lit she came up with the logical assumption that grandeur such as this could only have connections with French aristocracy. Letting out a small but shaky chuckle at her slightly spontaneous remembrance.

She willed herself to calm down focusing on finding solitude and tranquillity in her vast and extensive knowledge of French aristocrats. From what she could confirm from long routinely but pleasant days of pouring herself in the books at the library was that although the aristocrats where mentioned more than once to be one of the more proud and egoistical people of French society they prided themselves on their honour and advanced civility.

**'So they probably wont eat me'**

Chuckling a little less shakily now she attempted to get up, this time with more assertiveness in her movements.

**'Slow and steady granger'**

With slightly trembling fingers pushing down steadily on the lush mattress below her she slowly began to get up navigating her body to the left in case the increasing nausea would overpower her and leave her knocked out for the second time in a row. A small crooked smile formed on her face as she quickly grew accustomed to her slow movements feeling more control and strength in her body.

Choosing now to push harder and stand up she found the whole situation really rather manageable. Okay well maybe she was a little shaky however prior to her last attempts of getting up she couldn't help but welcome the rushing sense of elation and pride swelling up in her chest.

**'There you go'**

Walking however almost confusingly was not a challenge at all, sure the dizziness from earlier had not completely left however she was proud to admit the previous lingering sense of nausea was slowly making a disappearance. With burning curiosity she returned her attentions to her surroundings digesting every little detail exposed to her. Finally after making it down a almost comically large staircase did she realize the heaviness of her actions.

**'Here I 'am snooping at night in some strangers house that where kind enough to take me'**

**'Fuck me'**

She felt the need to giggle loudly in the bizarrity of it all. What was happening. What had happened. Biting back another chuckle she remembered how her life wasn't all that normal to begin with it was just her luck to land in one of the most bizarre situations to ever BLOODY EXIST.

Exist. She thought over on the faces she had seen prior to passing out.

**'NO no there's something up there's something else that's going on'**

Her thoughts yelled at her filling her mind with doubt and dread. Only when closing her eyes and walking to an almost modern looking kitchen did her breathing begin to settle down. The familiarity had given her a sense of hope and she clung desperately on to it operating it as a form of protection to challenge the anxious thoughts. If worse did come to worse she could always use whatever undeveloped knowledge she had acquired from last years self defence class. Almost immediately did she shake her head swiftly to escape reminiscing on the faint embarrassing memory. She felt like she could've died of embarrassment once she had felt the eyes of everyone in her class glaring at her with unrestrained disgust when the self defence instructor had outed her as intersex. In that moment, she had run frantically out of the hall. Tears refusing to stop streaming down her face as she curled up on the floor of her dorm desiring for the darkness and melancholy to swallow her up whole. Her existence was

a mistake a fact that insisted in staying ingrained in her head no matter how much therapy and self love sessions she attended. She was a mistake.

The sound of slow steps approaching were the only thing able to remove Hermione from her taunting thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make the next chapter longer as i have alot to get through before fleur and hermione's meeting. Also let me know if you want Fleur's pov


	3. It just keeps getting worse

Chapter 3 It just keeps getting worse

Hermione cautiously took a step back into the safety of the kitchen. Her breathing refused to stabilize as the slow steps from earlier began to grow louder and heavier. She was unable to think of anything else and her panic was steadily overwhelming her.

 **'Breathe Granger'** she reminded herself.

The closeness of the steps continued to resound in her mind, inviting and dragging her further in the enveloping spiral of her anxiety. She stood there helplessly, anticipating the arrival of the stranger that she could not help but label as a threat. A threat? yes her brain encouraged. Her thoughts flashed momentarily to the beautiful faces. Yes, she thought with more certainty whatever they were she was confident to believe it wasn't human...

 _'_ BONJOUR!' 

Hermione involuntarily jumped, the unexpectedness of the loud greeting had quickly brought her out of her stupor. She wildly looked around the dark kitchen intent on facing the owner of the foreign sound. As her eyes landed on the doorway her breath hitched. Words failed her at that moment.

She was unable to answer, unable to think effectively, as she could only continue to gaze at what she was sure was the most beautiful person to ever exist. It was as if she was looking on at the divine form of the goddess Aphrodite herself. The woman's hair was a severe shade of platinum blonde that threatened to look almost silver in the dimming light. The face although slightly mature still held traces of youth, gentle and elegant features accentuated the high planes of their cheekbones.

**'An angel'**

However, amidst Hermione's disorientation, she couldn't help but feel something truly wrong was occurring. A rushing wave of nausea overcame her and her knees buckled determinedly under the intense gaze of the woman before her.

'Breathe young one, I would not like to have to carry you up ze stairs again I'm Apolline' the woman before her spoke cautiously ending the statement with a low chuckle. The melodious tone of the voice washed calmly over Hermione offering her some relaxation. The nausea however was still present although she determinedly pushed it out of her mind. Directing her gaze to the ground in fear she'd fall unwillingly into another trance, she attempted to muster up any granger courage present.

With a shaky breath, she tentatively asked 'Wha- What are you?'

An uncomfortable silence inhibited the room. Hermione's breathing began to waver anxious tremors coursed through her body. She was scared more so than she had ever felt her entire life. Dread and panic heightened with her every thought as she willed herself to stop existing. To simply just die and escape the weirdness of it all. Pressing her eyes shut her addressee finally decided to answer.

Their voice calculated and condescending.

'We are Veela, magical beings zat can present themselves in two forms, descendants of sirens and an elite race of warriors'

Hermione lifted her head up slowly despite her gut urging her not to. As soon as their eyes met she became subjected to a powerful scrutinizing and thunderous gaze that left her feeling naked and vulnerable. Hoping that her eyes would convey the deep guilt and regret she was wracked with for asking she attempted to steadily speak 'I- I'am so sorr- sorry'. Her stutter was audible and panic was present in her voice. In a quick moment, the cold opaque eyes she had been anxiously peering into softened drastically. With a sigh, the veela replied reassuringly

'I apologize young one you see your presence here puts me in a precarious position you're not welcome and many are angered'

'I- I'am' biting her lip to control her returning stutter Hermione slowly spoke 'I was running someone- no something was chasing me I had no idea' she ended her response with a vigorous shake of a head. She was well aware she sounded so pathetically desperate her voice was small, a mere whisper and yet the veela had still heard it.

'Zat maybe all well and true however you're on sacred veela ground and trespassing, ancient veela laws uphold zat you be executed'

 **Executed!? Fuck** Hermione thought. Her stomach churned uncomfortably and she was beginning to feel increasingly woozy. This couldn't be. Frustration and rage clouded her thoughts as she forced the urge to attack the veela in front of her down. Fighting would do her no good she was well aware of that however it did little to quench the fiery fury that threatened to rise within her. How the fuck could she have known this area of the forest was owned. Drawing in a long breath her eyes focused on the granite counter to her right. Its creamy colors and mahogany lines offered her a distraction. Hesitantly she reached out to it desiring to feel the smoothness of its surface. Basking in the feeling of touching the glossy texture, she began to trace the mahogany brown lines that ran through the light cream, it reminded her of her childhood. Quiet evenings and weekends dedicated to spending in her father's office. Youthful eyes would attentively watch her father's actions with curiosity, occasionally being rewarded with a prideful smile and chuckle from him. Oh, how she missed him. Ignoring the painful pang in her heart. Hermione turned her attention to the veela who was viewing her with newfound curiosity.

'Child I wish no harm on you. However your fate... eet is out of my hands et will be decided by the clan elders'

 **Clan elders?** Hermione thought curiously. This was surely going to prove interesting. Upon seeing the brunette's introspection the veela then added

'get some rest you'll be brought in for questioning' without bothering for a response the older woman left the room swiftly leaving Hermione in a daze. Letting out a deep breath from the other woman's departure. She attempted to focus on what just happened. Her mind adamantly refused to come to terms with the reality of the situation and potential death was fast approaching.

 **'Bloody hell'** she thought.

Now with more caution, she grudgingly made her way to the room she had stayed in. Cursing herself internally for not deciding on looking around for an exit she soon realized it would've been worthless.

All attempts of escaping left her mind as exhaustion and fatigue took over her body the heaviness of her eyes was becoming almost impossible to ignore. Lumberingly making her way to the inviting bed she promised to form an escape plan in the morning. It was futile she figure out how to escape before 'she was brought in for questioning'. Shuddering at the words that resounded in her head from earlier, Hermione nestled into the comforting covers of the bed. Almost immediately she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next I might consider doing fleur's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh soo much appreciated to leave comments and ideas looking at them would help with my writing. I'm kind of nervous this is my first time writing however please leave criticism as I'm planning on improving. Thank you for reading this and i hope you have a great day. I will promise to try and update i don't think I'm prepared to leave this fic without completing it. The next chapter will be longer this is just something to pull you in and i might rewrite in the future


End file.
